Doccubus Bo, Lauren and Evony
by KiKi74
Summary: A story about Bo walking in on Evony and Lauren during the Origin episode. **This was meant to be about Bo, Lauren and Evony but new ideas came to mind so more chapters came to mind*** In no way is this connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

Rainer wasn't cutting it and Dyson? Well she'd been there and done him too many times.

Even though she was Dark, Bo stormed her way through the Dark compound taking out every guard she saw in her anger to find Evony.

She finally reached the foyer in front of Evony's bedroom and heard moans.

Bursting in she said "Look Evony cut the shit, where is Lauren?

"Just a second succuslut".

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

"Look Evony I don't need to see or hear what you have going on with whomever is under those sheets, I'm just looking for Lauren".

"Ahhhhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh ohhh Dr".

Bo started shaking her head no.

"Lauren?

"Yes Bo?

"You are delectable Evony", whispered Lauren

"Look Lauren we need to talk".

"Talk Bo?

"Talk about what?

"Rainer? "I tried talking to you about him and you blew me off and all but threw my research on him back in my face".

"But Rainer isn't..."

"Rainer isn't what Bo?

"We all know what Rainer is to you. You stood in front of me, Kenzi, Dyson and Trick and proclaimed him your destiny. Now if you are having second thoughts, you should have thought about that".

"You should have thought about smiling at him in my face when I was at the club house trying to help you".

"Lauren?

"Don't move", said Lauren kissing Evony as she got up out of the bed to put on a robe.

"Don't stare at my body Bo, you don't want it anymore".

"I'm curious though why you're here when you yelled at me for not being there for Kenzi and I don't see Kenzi with you". Lauren was looking over Bo's shoulder to get her point across.

"I told you I will see you around since we are both Dark now".

Bo's eyes started to turn blue.

"Look Evony the succubus is jealous, tsk tsk".

Evony smiled and told Lauren she was getting cold. Lauren turned to her with a warm smile and told her to stay put a little longer.

"Look Lauren, I'm not jealous, I just don't want you in _her_ bed".

"Bo, that is called jealousy sweetheart. It's rich coming from you though".

"I can't count on one hand the lovers you've had since we met. When we slept together, I could smell their scent on your sheets, you really should wash those things".

"Evony would you please give us some privacy".

"No Evony doesn't need to excuse herself".

"Look Lauren you slept with me on the Ash's orders and I got over that".

"Yes and you didn't tell me about the Tamsin kiss and I got over that", said Lauren pointing to Evony.

"Lauren why are you being cruel, I just want to talk to you".

"But am I being cruel Bo? You put anything and everyone ahead of me, that was cruel".

"Lauren look you mean a lot to me. I even told Dyson that".

"Dyson? Yes lets talk about Dyson. The same Dyson that didn't bother to tell me when you were missing when I called him. The same Dyson that didn't tell you that he knew where I was but when I went missing, he had no choice but to tell you. Yet you didn't come looking for me".

"Dyson did what?

"Yes Dyson did all of that. You should get a book and write down the number of lies he's kept from and is still keeping from you. I'm sure there are plenty".

"Like when he lied to you about your mother but didn't tell you until he had to. The same Dyson that you slept with to heal after lie, after lie, but I got all of your hatred and insults".

"Look Lauren about that..."

"Look Evony she's going to come up with excuses why wolf boy always gets a free pass when he lies".

"Evony get out".

"Bo where are your manners?

"Don't be mad at Evony because she did the one thing you couldn't do, free me".

"Lauren! "I freed you, I lifted Nadia's curse".

"Bo I knew all about that. But you could have told me you did before I recommitted myself to that ashole Lachlan".

"He said I couldn't tell you Lauren".

"Bo since when do you listen to anyone?

"You're not even listening to me now".

"I know you don't want me anymore, it's ok. But don't come around demanding to see me, when you all but spat in my face at the club house".

"I told you I do everything for you, and that wasn't good enough, so I'm not good enough".

"Lauren you're good enough".

"Um yeah I'm good enough when you can't have your way with your other lovers".

"Look Lauren I love you".

"Aww Bo I know you do, but I'm not your destiny, so what's love got to do with it?

"I love that song", said a dancing Evony

Lauren smiled "Me too, Tina is great!

"Lauren I didn't come here to talk about songs, or Dyson, her or anyone, just us".

"Bo! "There is no us".

"You only think of me when you need help with a case or rescuing Dyson, again".

Lauren looked up to the sky and let out a small laugh.

"The same Dyson that was about to murdered by the Una Mens and you called me to help. I helped you, we kissed and you all but kissed him in front of me at the Dal that night".

"See? "There is no us".

Bo was starting to cry.

Evony snickered. She didn't think Lauren had it in her to go toe to toe with the succubus.

"Bo?

"Nothing else to say?

Bo was hurt as she took a seat. Evony had gotten colder and got up to get dressed and left them alone.

"Bo? Lauren whispered

"Remember Taft's office?

"This is just like that, I'm working Evony but if you don't get out of here or contain yourself around me, you will blow the whole plan. This is why I didn't tell you about it to begin with".

"Lauren?

"Shhh it's ok, I love you too Bo, but you really need to go".

"Now go, I can't kiss you or hug you or anything right now".

"Just know that I love you and that's forever".

Bo was really crying as she walked out, she really needed Lauren's touch but finally understood why they couldn't be together anytime soon.

Bo stopped after she remembered the last time she walked away from Lauren after she confessed she was staying with the Dark. She felt heartbroken. Now she felt hope".


	2. Bo and Kenzi

Kenzi arrived back at the crack shack only to find Bo 4 wine glasses deep.

"Bo?

"She hates me Kenzi"

"Lauren?

"Yes".

"Why do you think that Bo?

"She's in bed with Evony as we speak".

"Whoa and holy shitballs".

"That's all you have to say to me?

"Well...".

"Well nothing Kenzi. You've always offered advice when it comes to my love life".

"Bo..".

"Bo nothing, Kenzi".

"Bo you've been drinking so I'm sure you won't remember anything I say to you".

"Tsk Kenzi, I'm fae. Yes I will".

"Ok Bo then...grow the hell up".

"Excuse me?

"Admittedly I was not a fan of Lauren's from the start but she does have a right to move on from you, if she chooses to".

"But Evony?

"Bo seriously. Who do you always run to when Lauren pisses you off? Dyson.

"I tried to tell her about Dyson".

"Bo I know you're a woman, but you really have balls".

"Kenzi!

"You do. You're sitting here sulking about your love life, when I just lost Hale. You have had chances to be happy with two people, yet you bounce them off of each other when you don't get your way".

"Kenzi I-".

"Spare me Bo".

"You do what you want, when you want and we all suffer behind it. I've needed you for weeks".

"Kenzi, you know I love Lauren".

"I saw her when she ran out of here tonight Bo. She was in tears. I am assuming you didn't apologize to her".

"Apologize, for what?

"You shut all of us out when you met Rainer. You looked directly at Lauren when you said he was your destiny. I'd be mad and hurt as hell too".

"It's not like that with Rainer. I tried to tell Lauren that".

"Well I was standing behind Lauren when you said that. It looked personal and cruel. It was a crappy thing to do to her".

"Look I didn't come home to talk about your love life because most of the damage is of your own doing. I came home to tell you to unclaim me".

"Kenzi!

"No Bo, you don't get a say in this matter".

"Maybe Lauren and Dyson are better off too because you can't make up your mind about anything but this destiny crap".

"Kenzi. I thought we made up".

"Well you pissed me off. I just lost the love of my life and all you care about is playing pin the tail on the Pyrippus with Rainer".

"But this is important Kenzi".

"I read through those books Lauren left. From what I saw, you don't even know the real Rainer. But _we_ are the liars".

"Kenzi I have to save his life".

"You see. You want to save _his_ life. You didn't even try to bring Hale back and you have known him a lot longer than the week you've known Rainer".

"There wasn't enough chi Kenzi".

"You could have called Tamsin, Dyson and Trick".

"The mighty succubus who did a mass chi suck when Dyson died, didn't know how to bring Hale back".

"I'm sure you didn't apologize to Lauren for that either, she's human like me and she could've died".

"Kenzi, I don't know why you're pointing fingers at me. I just wanted to talk about Lauren and Evony".

"You know I don't like Evony. But if she makes Lauren happy then maybe that's where she should be because you just don't understand the damage you've done to her and the rest of us".

"I tried talking to Lauren. She wouldn't listen".

"It is no wonder, you're not even listening to me. You're selfish Bo. Again unclaim me".

With tears in her eyes, Bo unclaimed Kenzi.

Kenzi packed up a few things and then ran out saying "I'll be at Lauren's".

Bo fell back stunned. She was tired. She didn't realize she had hurt Kenzi or Lauren so badly. What's worse she didn't know how to fix it or if she could.


	3. Bo and Rainer

Bo slumped back on the couch.

"Where did I go wrong?

Still reeling from the near bottle of wine she had consumed, she got up to make a pot of coffee. While it brewed she went upstairs to get the books Lauren had left behind.

Once the coffee was ready, in her rush to sober up, she drank it straight out of the pot. She went back over the passages Lauren showed her.

"Who was this Rainer in this book and why didn't he look like the one that had been in her bed?

She knew she trusted Lauren and the feelings in her gut told her to trust her instincts.

Rosette stammered in "My Queen Rainer is waiting for you. He doesn't have much time".

Bo wrote a note for her to deliver to him. She had something to do first.

Once she finished the passages and finished her coffee. She searched old trash cans for a doll and made modifications to it.

"Him", she said seething.

She took off like she had agreed to go see Rainer.

She approached him.

"When I asked about my friends on the train why didn't you mention Lauren?

"Bo?

"Answer my question", she demanded.

"She was clouding your mind. I couldn't let her to continue to do that, knowing I needed you to break my curse".

"I stood in front of all of them telling them I chose you. _All_ of them. But yet you only singled out Lauren only telling me about Dyson and Kenzi".

"Bo.."

"Yes that's right Isabeau McCorrigan. I suspect you know that name?

"Yes I know about Trick. He's the one who cursed me".

"And you need his blood to break this curse".

"It's the only way I can stay alive".

"My friends didn't know where I was. They didn't know if I was alive or dead".

"Bo I'm sorry. I tried to get you to leave the train".

"But you knew I wouldn't".

"You're the future boy which means you likely knew my past too and how I am a sucker for people in distress so you played the poor me role".

"Bo I need you to break the curse so we can unite for the good of the Fae".

Bo shook her head in disgust. "I don't just only care about the Fae".

"I know you love them Bo".

"Then you should also know that I need every one of them in my life. So saving you won't distract from that. So I will bind with you but don't you ever go near them again".

Bo turned to Rosette "Are you ready?

Rosette shook her head. Bo and Rainer joined hands with the hair.

"Bo I do love you and I'm sorry".

"Let's be clear, this isn't about love" said Bo

Once the ceremony was complete

"The prophecy has been written. She will rise with the Wanderer as her soldier and together they will release the Lord of Darkness", laughed a mocking Rosette

"I'm sorry what did you just say? asked a smirking Bo

"The Dark Lord will rise from Hel".

Rainer was furious as she lunged towards Rosette.

Bo looked at them trying to hide her laughter.

Once Rosette was being pulled towards the fire, Rainer walked in front of her trying to stop it.

Just before they reached the fire Bo said "Hate to break it to you future boy, this hair we binded with? It is Malibu Barbie hair that I spray painted black.

"Bo! he screamed.

It was too late. The force pulling Rosette towards the fire claimed them both.

Bo returned home. It truly had been a long day. She retrieved the real Pyrippus hair and threw it into the fire place.

She made it to her bedroom.

"I'll see you seen princess".

The voice was so deep it seemed to echo throughout the house.

Bo's eyes turned blue "I'll be waiting Daddy", she said and went to bed.


	4. Bo, Dyson and Trick

Bo woke up refreshed, rattled and guilt ridden. She called for Kenzi but remembered she had moved out.

"Well shit", she said silently

"I couldn't have heard him, I don't even know him".

Deep down she hoped that hearing her dad was in her nightmare. Her phone started to vibrate. Dyson needed to see her. She took a shower and screamed under the running water.

She met Dyson at the Dal.

"Dyson before we get into anything I wanted to apologize to you. I know sleeping with you when you have unrequited feelings for me was not fair".

Dyson looked stunned this was not the reason he called her there.

"Thank you Bo, I accept your apology".

"Now, tell me Dyson. Did you know where Lauren was when I asked about her and when she called you didn't tell her I was missing?

"Bo I-

"Yes or no?

"Yes. I knew Bo. But I thought I could keep her safe".

"Dyson! You know how important Lauren is to me".

"Bo".

"Bo nothing Dyson. Geez I thought we were better friends than this".

"Bo you slept with me over and over and over again. Is that a friend?

Bo snorted "Oh please, it's not like you weren't enjoying yourself. You always knew about me and Lauren".

Dyson could not deny it. He seemed to be turning red in the face.

"Dyson we have huge trust issues now. Not telling me about Lauren could have gotten her killed".

"Bo I just wanted a little time with you. I wanted to see if being with me could make you feel our love again".

"Dyson there is no our love, not like that anyways. You know I am a succubus. I can sleep with anyone without being in love with them. I told you that I am still in love with Lauren.

"Bo I wanted to tell-

"Don't Dyson. Don't give me that this wasn't your secret to tell. You were the only one that knew where she was".

"Lauren has gone out of her way to help you. Even when she knew you didn't like her. Hell she saved you from Taft and helped with the Una Mens. That alone is reason enough for you to care about her and her well being".

"Look Bo this is not why I called you here".

"No?

"Well this is why I came here".

"You knew I was in a relationship with Lauren and you slept with me knowing you had your love back. You didn't even respect me enough to tell me that".

"Bo I'm sorry"

"Did you ever apologize to Lauren?

"No I didn't"

"I think you should and soon".

"Bo she's Dark Fae I can't-

"Dyson it's only an apology and you owe her many".

"And I do too", sighed Bo.

"Bo..."

Bo looked at him, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Dyson?

"Maybe you should sit down".

"What?

"Geez Dyson, what is wrong now?

"Bo-".

Dyson looked as if he was scared to talk to her.

"Just tell me Dyson".

"Bo it's not my secret to tell".

"Don't go there with me again Dyson. If you know something I don't, it is your secret too".

"Aife".

Bo was becoming angry.

"She's alive"

"What? Bo stood up and looked like she was ready to kill him.

"I said she's alive Bo".

Bo grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air. Her eyes were flashing from brown to blue

"Bo wait, let me finish".

She put him down.

"Start talking".

"Just before I found you in the woods, Trick had to put her in a mental institution and she's been there since then".

"For once in your life, man up and stop putting everything on Trick".

"Bo I'm telling you the truth".

"Lauren was right. You are filled with secrets".

"Wait. She doesn't know too does she?

"No only me, Trick and Kenzi".

"Kenzi?

She picked him up again

"Bullshit. Kenzi wouldn't keep that from me. You better keep talking. Oh and by the way I know about your kiss with her. At least she had the balls to tell me".

"We were trying to protect you Bo".

"Did you not hear me say bullshit?

"I never needed protecting".

"Stop the macho crap and tell me".

"Bo I'm telling you. She's alive and in a mental institution at Trick's doing".

Just then Trick walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?

Bo dropped Dyson.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to Trick and asked is it true?

"Bo is what true? Trick asked

"Is my mother alive and in an institution?

Trick hung his head, sighed and said "Yes she is".

"Damn it" said Bo as she threw a bar stool over the counter breaking a few bottles of liquor

"Isabeau!

"Do not Isabeau me Trick", you and Dyson and apparently Kenzi kept this from me".

"Bo I'm sorry. She's not well" said Trick.

"She could have been better by now had you told me, I could have been helping her. Now she's alone and likely feeling unloved"

"Bo, I did what I thought was best".

"You did what you thought was best. Dyson did what he thought was best. Neither of you thought of what was best for me".

"I am tired of the lies but they stop right now".

"Bo look", said Dyson

"No the both of you look. This won't be so easily forgiven, If I ever do. You kept my mother from me. You better pray nothing horrible has happened to her in there".

Now where is she?

They both stood silent.

"Where is she?

Trick didn't say a word but wrote down the address.

"I'm going to see my mother. Don't either of you follow me, you've done enough.

Just then Kenzi strolled in. She looked at Bo

"What's going on?

"Come with me".

Bo grabbed her jacket and they both rushed out.

Lauren returns to the story soon. :)


	5. BO AND KENZI 2

Bo let out a raucous scream as she stepped out of the Dal. Although Kenzi and she were not on good standing at the moment, she needed her and was glad to see her.

"Bo what did I walk in on back there?

"Look Kenzi I know I haven't been there for you in a long time, but I promise I will make that up to you".

"Ummm I know you will Bo, we are still friends, I just needed some space".

"No Kenzi, I treated you badly and we still have things to talk about".

"I should have grabbed a beer before I left, I'm going to need it".

"Bo?

"Kenzi...they told me about Aife".

"Ohhhh boy".

"Kenzi please tell me they were lying".

"Look Bo I can tell you that she is alive".

"You knew?

"We had just gotten you back after the Wanderer took you and you were having memory issues, we didn't want to burden you".

"That's not what they told me. They told me they did it to protect me. Lying is not protecting me. Once again I was kept from my mother".

"But Bo..

"Don't sugarcoat this for them Kenzi, they've done it before".

"But Bo do you remember how that ended up?

"Aife ended up falling to the floor. She was crazy enough to try and pull you down with her'.

"But before she fell, I saw my real mom, I may not have known her long, but I saw the love in her eyes".

"Bo I'm sorry I hadn't known you that long then either, I just wanted to protect you from the crazy woman I saw. As for now we don't know how she is because only Trick has access to her".

"Well I am going to get access, she's my mother for pete's sake".

"Where are we going?

"First we are going home to get some weapons to bust mom out of that place. I know Trick likely has tight security in place and then I'm going to call Lauren. This might not be her field of study but she's a doctor and a genius, so she will be able to help us".

"Wait do you think she will even talk to you after the other night?

"Lauren's a doctor, no matter what has been going on or is going on with us, she will always help a patient".

"That's true".

"Now Kenzi about us".

"I am so sorry about Hale. I was half there for you when I should have been there for you all the time".

"Bo I am not going to lie to you. It really hurt when you shut me out for Rainer. Hell you even shut Lauren and Dyson out too. I know Trick can be sneaky but wow those two?

Shaking her head Bo said "Yes I know, I can tell I hurt Lauren deeply. Dyson seems ready to hop right back in bed with me".

"But I told him I am in love with Lauren. Hopefully he finally gets it".

"Well you were sleeping with him Bo an awful lot before Rainer showed up. Btw where is he?

Bo sighed "He's dead".

"Come again?

"Rosette set us up and when she confessed her betrayal I'm assuming my father's force pulled them both into this huge fire".

"Damn".

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty".

"Bo are you ok?

"I will be but this was supposed to be about us Kenzi".

"Bo you're still my sister from another mister".

Bo looked horrified

"Ohhh balls. Sorry I forgot".

"It's ok".

So what do you say when this is all over, you and I hit up the malls, pizza joints, you know BFF stuff?

"You had me back at malls, Bo bo".

"Good".

They arrived back at the crack shack. There was s huge box outside the door. They noticed Bo's name on it and put it in a corner for the time being.

"Look Kenzi grab what you think you will need. I am not sure how much security we will run up against. We won't kill them, just knock them out or stun them long enough to get her out".

"Geraldine it is then".

Bo gathered up her weapons but not all of them. She took a few deep breaths.

"I think I will drink a glass of wine first", said Kenzi

"Make it quick then", said Bo

"What do you think is in that box Bo?

"I don't know, I will look while you're having your wine".

Bo opened the box. It was only another box. It looked like a toy with a crank on the side.

"What the hell is this?

There wasn't a note or anything. All she saw was her name on the outside. Bo turned the crank,it popped open with a flash of light and then nothing. Shaking her head, she set it on the kitchen counter top.

"So what was it Bo?

"Two big boxes of nothing Kenzi, you ready to go?

"Yep, let's go get succumommie dearest".

They raced in the dark for the institution. Bo thought it would be smarter at night time because it was likely the staff would be minimal.

Pulling up in the parking lot Bo said "Remember Kenzi, we are only here to get her out, we are not here to kill anyone".

"Gotcha Bobo".

They walked in and like Bo predicted there wasn't much of the staff working. She asked a nurse for direction to Aife's room.

They walked slowly towards the room and ran through the door.

"Trick?

"Bo, no, she's staying here".

"Like hell you say".

"Bo you have to leave her here"

Bo's eyes turned blue. "What did you say Blood King?

"Isabeau!

Aife started to stir.

"See Bo, she's resting and she's staying here".

Bo had calmed when she saw her mother stirring but still stood her ground.

"Trick she is coming with Kenzi and me. We are taking her to Lauren".

"Lauren, she's with the Dark Fae, they will kill your mother".

"Lauren is a Dr and she won't turn away a patient and since she's Dark Fae like you said, the Light Fae can no longer control who she treats either".

"Lauren is just a doctor, your mother has mental issues".

"Then I'm sure Dr. genius Lewis will think of a way to help her or find someone who can. You're running out of excuses Trick. This is my mother and she's coming with me".

"Bo you're right she's your mother but she's my daughter and if I have to I will call the Morrigan and she will tell Lauren that she can't treat her".

"Have you met Lauren, Trick?

"She does what she wants, just like the woman you're staring at and the one you're trying to keep me from taking".

"I'm not arguing about this anymore. Kenzi you grab one side and I will grab the other"

"Bo".

"Move Trick, you've kept me from her long enough. I'm shocked your lap dog Dyson isn't here helping you".

"You two crossed this line too many times. Kenzi you ready?

"Ok Bo I will take her right side".

Trick finally moved saying he was going out to call the Morrigan.

"Call her, we're still taking mom out of here"

Shaking his head Trick walked out.

They slowly bent down to pick Aife up. She started to stir again.

"Mom it's me, we are getting you out of here".

They stood her up and Aife slumped her head down as they walked her out.

The staff tried to stop Bo until her eyes turned blue again and they stood to the sides as they walked out and carried her to the Camaro.

"Easy, easy Kenzi", said Bo as they laid her in the back seat.

They both climbed in the front.

Bo picked up her phone and called Lauren.

"Dr Lewis", Lauren answered

"Well hello Dr".

"Bo?

"Hey I know it's kind of late but I really need your help with a special patient".

"Who?

Bo hesitated because she couldn't believe she was about to say "It's my mom. She's alive and Kenzi and I just dragged her out of a mental institution".

"What? A What?

"Yeah apparently she's been there for some time".

"Look I know you're not trained in this field but any help you could offer would be greatly appreciated".

"Oh no Bo it's ok, if I can help I will or get someone in here who can".

Bo smiled. She knew Lauren would help.

"Ok where shall we meet, we obviously can't bring her to the Dark Compound, the Morrigan will want her dead".

"Bring her to my clinic"

"Wait Lauren, you have a clinic?

"Well it's a clinic Evony paid for, but I treat who I want there, humans and Fae. I just need to examine her to make sure she's physically well and then we can go from there".

"Just wait a few hours until the clinic actually closes and then I'm all yours".

"Yeah that's a great idea".

"Text me the address and we will hang low a bit and call when you're ready".

"Ok see you soon, bye Bo".

"Bye Lauren".

"Damn Lauren has a new clinic. When the hell was that built?

"Sounds like she's come up since she aligned with the Dark Fae", said Kenzi

"We will park and wait a few hours. I think I have blankets in my trunk to cover mom up and a few for us. I'm sure Trick has already called Evony".

Kenzi hopped out and grabbed some blankets and a pillow out of the trunk and made sure Aife was comfortable.

"Let's grab something to eat too Bo, this is going to be a very long night".

"Yes I will need to feed too".

They hit up a drive thru and Bo hit up the employees.

They pulled over in an abandoned lot. Bo raised the car top and waited for Lauren to call.


	6. BO, KENZI, LAUREN, EVONY, TRICK & TAMSIN

They both had dozed off by the time Lauren called. She was ready for them to bring Aife in. They were stunned when they saw the facility. It was brand new and fully operational.

"Damn hot pants you have moved up", said Kenzi whispering to herself

"Bo, Kenzi in here", said Lauren

Bo stood stunned. Lauren was as beautiful as ever and had a certain swag about her.

"Bobo, your mom is getting a little heavy", said Kenzi

"Bo? called out a concerned Lauren

"Bobo, snap out of it", said Kenzi

"Hmm oh yeah sorry, where do you want her Lauren? asked Bo

"Put her on the bed there".

Lauren was quiet as she looked at Aife, her hospital gown looked almost ancient. She looked tired too.

"Bo did you get anything from the other hospital as far as what her care was?

"No just saw her resting with Trick standing guard when we went to get her".

"Ok help me lift her once more so we can get this gown off of her, I have another one she can put on".

Aife had small wounds but nothing Lauren couldn't fix up with bandages.

"She will need to feed soon, it doesn't look like she's fed in a while. She looks pale".

"Oh geez I didn't think of that Lauren, I was just in a rush to get her out of there".

"It's ok I have an assistant here, he's Fae and will allow her to feed from him. Peter? Lauren called.

Peter came running in "Dr. Lewis?

"This patient needs to feed. We will clear the room, so you can help her feed. Let me know when you're done and you can leave for the night".

"Yes Dr. Lewis", he said.

"Do you have a coffee machine here hot pants? asked Kenzi

"I sure do, it's out in the lobby".

"Cool deal. I'm gonna run and get a few cups for us", said Kenzi

"You may need to brew a pot".

Lauren and Bo sat in the waiting area.

"Look Lauren thanks so much for helping. I know it's late and mom's no ordinary patient".

"It's Ok Bo really. I'm glad to help".

"Well we just don't know which Aife she will be when she wakes up".

"All we can do is wait. I have some injections to calm her down if she's loopy. I remember Taft's lab had run some tests on her and she's a succubus like you, so hopefully my studies will prepare me for what's to come".

"Lauren about the other night", Bo said softly

Lauren threw her head back.

"Bo it's ok. Really you've made your choice".

"But Lauren...".

"Bo...".

They both sat there for a few seconds staring into space.

"By the way why didn't Rainer help you bring her in?

"He's dead Lauren".

"I'm sorry?

"He's dead...

Kenzi came with the coffee, saw the looks in their eyes, handed them their cups and ran off again.

"Thanks Kenzi", they yelled in unison.

"He's dead Lauren. Long story short, he was trying to stop Rosette from being pulled into this fire that she built and they both went in. Turns out she had been working with my dad and when she started telling the plan, there came this huge wind, more like a force and pulled them both in".

Bo hung her head remembering what she saw.

"Bo, are you ok? asked Lauren reaching over softly grabbing Bo's hands.

Bo took a deep swallow at Lauren's touch. She knew she would be ok but it still hurt a little having seen that knowing what her dad was capable of when she hadn't even met him yet. But to have Lauren there with her at this moment lessened the pain and confusion. She looked over to Lauren and smiled "I will be".

Lauren sat back "Good. But you better let me know if you ever need to talk".

"I do"

Lauren looked over puzzled "Okkkk?

"Lauren I want to talk about us".

"Bo..."

"Please let me talk Lauren".

"Ok I'm listening", said Lauren taking a hard swallow of her own.

"Lauren we never got to or get to talk about anything because there has always been something or someone in the way. Most of that was my fault because I had to run off and help Dyson with his cases or help people in general".

"Bo I told you I understood you're needing to help people".

"Lauren please let me finish, we may not get time like this again anytime soon".

"Ok go ahead".

"I am so sorry Lauren. I left you feeling like Lauren plus noone in our relationship. I put the Fae above you and that wasn't fair. I mean yes we both know there will always be a threat out there because I'm Fae and the Fae will always attack me, people I care about or innocent humans. Hell just before our break you nearly died".

Bo sat quiet for a few minutes trying to compose herself enough to finish.

"You nearly died because I had to run off on yet another case when I knew you wanted to talk. Then when the case was over I went for drinks with Kenzi at the Dal. If it hadn't been for Kenzi, you likely would have died because I was so caught up in me that I forgot about you. I swear I wanted to kill that kid for putting his hands on you and I would have too had Dyson not appeared".

"Bo it's ok".

"No Lauren it's not ok. As much as I want you in my life, I know it would be putting you in danger again".

"Bo I'm used to the danger. It's been a part of my life too for years. That's not all on you".

"Lauren..."

"Bo I understand".

"No I don't think you do".

"Excuse me Dr. Lewis, the patient fed and I'm heading out for the night".

"Ok thank you Peter, Good night", said Lauren

"Damn it", said Bo

She was glad Aife had fed but once again one of their talks was interrupted.

Lauren squeezed her hand warmly and said, "It's ok Bo, let's go".

"Ok Lauren but I hope we can finish this later".

"Bo... come on let's check on your mom".

"Ok", said Bo with a sad look on her face

They returned to Aife's room. Her complexion was better and she was still resting.

"Well, she does look better", said a smiling Bo.

"Yes she does and I'm going to run some blood tests real quick so I can see what's going on inside. She doesn't seem to appear to need an IV or anything just yet".

Bo took a seat and watched Lauren work. She wanted to finish their conversation right now, but knew it wasn't the time.

"Dr. Lewis, you will stop this right now", said Aife walking in with Trick behind her.

"You will not treat succuslut #1 in my lab".

Lauren kept working while Bo stood up with the succubus in her nearly surfacing.

"Bo", called Lauren gently

"Bo it will be ok, I need you to calm down".

Bo was still bristling She whispered "How could you to Trick?

"Bo I am taking her back".

"Oh no you won't Trick".

Tamsin came running in. "I'm sorry Bo, I was at the Dal when he called Evony. I heard their conversation and tried to get here before they did".

"I don't care why they've come, they will not take my mother anywhere".

"Bo", said Lauren touching her face.

Bo looked at Lauren and snapped out of it.

"Thank you Lauren", she smiled warmly.

"Fine if you won't listen to me Dr. Lewis, then I will take care of this patient myself".

"No! screamed Bo and Trick.

Lauren stood stiff looking at Evony as she placed her hands on AIfe's head.

"Problems Evony? asked Lauren.

"What the hell is going on?

"She's not melting", said a horrified Evony

"Yep", smirked Lauren nodding her head up and down

"She's not melting, you're right", said a now smiling Lauren

"What are you smiling at Dr?

"Your powers are gone Evony, no matter how many times you touch her, she will not melt. Now back away from my patient".

Bo and Trick both were standing with a stunned look in their eyes.

"Lauren? Bo called out

"I took her powers from her. Watch this".

Lauren went to put Evony's hand on her own head.

"Try it again Evony", said said

Evony tried and failed

"You are no longer the Morrigan", said Lauren

"How? Evony was furious

"You remember the night we slept together and Bo came over?

"When I told you not to move while Bo and I were talking, I was waiting for my serum to work".

"What serum?

To spare the rest of the audience details, Lauren pointed at herself.

Trick understood. He turned and rolled his eyes "I did not need that visual in my head".

Bo could do nothing but watch. She couldn't believe it.

"I will make you pay for this Dr", said Evony

"How Evony? Melt me? How do you think the Dark Fae will feel once word spreads about you losing your powers?

"They won't take too kindly to a human leader".

"Human?

"Yes human that's what you are. Now if you will excuse me, I do have a patient to treat".

Bo and Tamsin were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Nice job Dr., I have a big mouth and I would gladly run around spilling those beans", said Tamsin.

"Tamsin, lets take the Morrigan, I mean Evony, out of here. I have a few things to talk to you about too Tamsin" said Bo

"Sure. Come on Evony", said a laughing Tamsin.

Just then Kenzi returned. "What's funny?

"The Morrigan or Evony here is human", said Tamsin

"Shut it Tamsin", said Evony

"Holy shitballs, said Kenzi "How?

Bo laughed a little and said "You don't want to know Kenzi, follow us".

"Lauren I will be right back", said Bo

Lauren smiled at Bo and turned back to Aife.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin escorted Evony to her car.

"You better stay gone for awhile Evony, if Tamsin don't tell the Fae, I will", said Bo

"Stay away from Lauren and my mother".

"But that's my clinic".

"And Lauren's the best doctor working there".

"Fine", said a humiliated Evony as her driver drove off.

"Ok ladies listen we need a plan. I am sure Trick will continue to try and take mom out of there. So we need a plan for someone to guard the clinic until mom is good enough to leave".

"I will stay with them for the night. Lauren has plenty of space and room in there to move the beds around for us to sleep ".

"I will stay with you Bo", said Kenzi

"I will go to the crack shack and pack up a few bags for you guys", said Tamsin

"That would be great, you sure you don't mind Tamsin? asked Bo

"It's not a problem. Besides you have wine", said Tamsin

"Girl don't be drinking up our wine", said Kenzi

"It's ok Kenzi", said Bo

Tamsin left and Bo and Kenzi headed back inside.

Kenzi stopped for more coffee while Bo headed for Aife's room. Trick and Lauren were talking.

"Do you really think you know what's best for my daughter Lauren?

Bo walked in on that question and asked Trick to let Lauren do her job.

"She doesn't even know what's wrong with your mother".

"She knows about the Fae and in this case more importantly how to treat a succubus", said Bo

"Fine, I will be back tomorrow", he said

"Good night Ladies".

"Good night Trick".

Bo walked up to Lauren and patted her arm gently "I trust you".

"Thank you", smiled Lauren.

"She seems to being doing well so far, her vitals are fine. I just need her to wake up to see _who_ wakes up".

"Lauren we have all night. Kenzi and I will be staying here for the night, if you don't mind?

"No that's fine. I figured you would want to".

"She's been alive all this time and they kept her from me and me from her. I won't be forgiving them anytime soon".

"Bo".

"No Lauren, please don't defend them. They did this twice".

"Wait. Twice?

"When you gave me the amulet to use to fight her, Dyson and Trick knew then that she was alive. Dyson didn't say nothing until she showed up and attacked him

Wow", said Lauren nearly rolling her eyes.

"You don't think I need to put any restraints on her do you?

"No. No, I don't think that will be necessary and it will freak her out if she's lucid".

"Right".

"Bo I do have beds if you want to roll one in here and sleep for the night".

"I'm fine for right now, thank you though", smiled Bo

"Do you need to feed? "I didn't think to ask before Peter left".

"No I'm fine. I fed _off_ of Tamsin when we were talking".

"Ohhhh", said Lauren

"Lauren I said I fed off of her, nothing more" , said Bo

"No, no Bo it's ok", Lauren said softly

"Where is she now?

"You and your mom may both need to feed again".

"She went to pack up some bags for us, she should be back soon".

"Ok".

Tamsin had packed up three bags. Just as she was leaving, she heard a voice, shook her head and said "No, not him".

Everything went dark.

TBC


	7. Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson and Hades

Tamsin woke up and found herself tied to a chair. As much as she tried to wiggle out she failed. She looked around as far as her head could turn and found nothing.

"Hello Tammy, remember me?

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said "Yes you're Hades, and a real jackhole".

"Now now Tamsin, stop it with the insults. You were asked to deliver Bo and you failed".

"Yeah I found out Bo is not a bad person".

"Tell you what Tamsin I am going to give you another chance to bring the succubus to me".

Tamsin snarled and asked how?

"You're going to call her and tell her to come home".

"I won't".

"Yes you will, you will call her or your last life ends in about an hour".

"I won't!

"Look I will help you out, I will hold the phone for you".

"I will not call Bo".

"Ok well let's see about clipping those wings of yours off".

"No!

"Ok ok, I will call her".

"That's a good Valkyrie", he smiled while patting her chin.

Back at the clinic Lauren was watching Bo sleep in the chair next to Aife's bed. She was holding Aife's hand. Aife started stirring and woke Bo up.

"L-Lauren what's wrong with her?

"It's ok Bo she's just stirring, but she's still asleep".

"How long have I been asleep?

"For about an hour".

Tamsin back yet?

"Not yet".

Bo tried to call Tamsin but kept getting a busy signal. She sent a text giving Tamsin the address in case she got lost.

"Where's Kenzi?

"She's asleep in a bed in the next room".

"I'm gonna go check on her, you'll watch mom?

"Of course", smiled Lauren

Bo went to wake Kenzi. Kenzi was a grouch when you woke her up.

"Kenzi, hey wake up".

"I don't want to get up Bobo, this bed is comfortable".

"Kenzi I need you to get up, now".

Kenzi opened one eye and saw how serious Bo was

"What do you want?

"I need you to go home and check on Tamsin, her phone keeps giving me a busy signal. I'm going to stay here with mom and Lauren".

"Fine, but you're buying breakfast tomorrow".

"Done, now go".

Bo tried calling Tamsin again and still got a busy signal.

"What the hell is going on?, she whispered to herself as she returned to Lauren and Aife.

Lauren was sitting beside Aife's bed now.

Bo sighed. "Anything while I was gone?

"No, there nothing off in her blood work, she should be concious by now".

"There is a sure fire way to wake up a succubus, but I'm not doing that with my own mother".

"Maybe I should-

"No Lauren!

Just then Bo's phone rung.

Tamsin called her on speaker phone.

"Yo Tamsin where the hell are you?

"Bo".

Bo looked concerned as Tamsin sounded weak.

"Tamsin are you alright?

Tamsin stalled. Hades was staring her dead in the eyes "He mouthed, do it".

Tamsin bowed her head in defiance when she looked up Hades mouthed another do it. Tamsin remained silent.

"Tamsin you still there?

"Hello Isabeau".

"Who the hell is this?

"It's your father Princess. I've been waiting for you since you let me out of the box".

"What, what box?

"The box you opened and set on your counter".

"But I didn't see anything".

"You left too soon, but I am here at your home in the flesh. I knew I should strike while you were preoccupied with your mother. You might want to hurry home Tamsin, well she's not looking too good".

"How do I know you're my real father".

"He is Bo", said Tamsin finally speaking

"He knocked me out just as I was headed back out the door".

"Noooo Kenzi, don't come in here", Tamsin screamed

"Kenzi?

"She's here Bo".

"Isabeau, you come home now or your human friend will join Tamsin in her demise".

"What do you really want Hades?

"You princess, you will help me rule the world".

"I will give you 30 minutes to get here or they're both dead" , said Hades as he hung up the phone.

"Shit", Bo thought

"Aife's out. Kenzi and Tamsin are his prisoners, but if I leave the clinic mom and Lauren will be left alone".

She couldn't tell Lauren because Lauren would only worry and her attention needed to be focused on Aife.

She picked up her phone again.

"Dyson?

"Bo?

"I need you to come to the clinic and watch Lauren and my mother, I have to go home, my dad has Kenzi and Tamsin".

"Wait your what has who?

"Look Dyson it's a long story and I don't have time to explain, just get here as soon as you can, I am on my way out the door.

"Bo I-"

"Dyson! I don't have time to go back and forth with you, just get here. I will text you the address".

Bo went to find Lauren.

"Lauren I have to go, and I don't have time to explain".

"Bo?

"I will be back as soon as I can".

"That was quick and odd", said Lauren

Bo raced to the crack shack. She became angry when she kept missing green lights. "Damn it, this is taking too long".

She had 10 minutes left to get there according to her watch.

Bo finally arrived. She looked all over for Kenzi and Tamsin. They had been moved to her bedroom and tied up to the bed posts.

"Bo listen", said Tamsin.

"It's ok, I'm here now".

"Nooo Bo listen".

"I'm listening".

"He's gone".

"What, he left you here like this?

"No Bo that's not the important part. He saw the clinic address in my text messages".

Bo felt her entire body run cold. Lauren...Mom...

Bo thought about Dyson so she called him.

"Dyson tell me you're at the clinic with mom and Lauren".

"Bo..." said Dyson.

"What is it Dyson?

"They are gone Bo".

"They are what?

"They are gone".

"What do you mean they're gone Dyson?

"Bo when I got here there was nobody here. There was a bed turned over and I looked everywhere, they're gone".

"Well look again. I'll be there shortly", said Bo

"Damn", said Bo throwing any and everything she got her hands on. She nearly collapsed in worry but knew she didn't have time for that.

"Tamsin how are you?

"I could be better".

"Well I push some chi into you and will need you to come with me".

"What about me Bobo?

"Kenz-"

"No do not tell me I have to stay here, I want to help".

"She'll be fine Bo, I will stick to her like glue".

"Ok ladies, get ready and stick to each other like super glue when we get back to the clinic".

"Shit", Bo mumbled to herself.

"Come on you guys, hurry up we have to go and Tamsin, no drinking".

Tamsin huffed as she put a wine bottle down.

When they arrived back at the clinic Bo looked around again. Dyson was still there but he hadn't found anything either.

"Bo the doors were wide open, I shifted and ran in and found nothing. Not a single trace".

Bo went to Aife's room and nearly broke down in tears when she found Lauren's lab coat on the floor as she picked it up and cradled it. Her eyes flashed blue.

"Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin? Anything?

They all found nothing.

Who could have them? The Morrigan? Hades?

"Tamsin how dangerous is Hades?

"Bo he's worse than the Devil himself".

"Well the Morrigan is powerless, even she wouldn't be bold enough to do this. But would Trick?

"I called Trick, Bo. He didn't know anything about this", said Dyson.

"Yeah I bet he doesn't", said Bo rolling her eyes

"Bobo focus", said Kenzi

"Somebody has Lauren and Mom, it's hard to focus".

"I will go check and see if Evony has them", said Tamsin

"Go with her Kenzi".

"Gotcha. Let's go Tam Tam".

"And you are sure Trick doesn't know Dyson?

"Bo I know we've lied before, but Trick is not involved this time".

Just then Bo's phone rang.

"Isabeau".

"Dad?

"You and your friends are not very smart. I've heard everything you've said since you arrived at the clinic. Look up above your head".

"Shit".

"No princess don't curse, it's not ladylike".

"What do you want".

"The question is not what I want but who you want. Who do you want to live? Your mother or the human Dr?

"Mom is Fae, you can't kill her".

"Your namesake was Fae too, _Isabeau_ ".

"Stop stalling Bo and choose".

"I will not choose".

"Fine, if you want both of them, come and get them".

"Where?

"The old Una Mens lair".

Bo remembered the last time she was there, when she and Rainer killed them. Una Tilda called her the spawn of evil. It made her sick to her stomach.

"I won't wait all day Bo, choose or come and get them. If you don't do either, they will both die".

"Fine, said Bo taking a hard swallow. "I'm coming".

"Good, see you soon".


	8. Bo, Lauren, Aife, Hades, and Dyson

"Think Bo think", Bo whispered to herself.

"Dyson let's go, I need to run home for something and I don't want you here alone".

"Ok Bo".

Bo's phone rung.

"Bobo, Evony doesn't have them, although she does have two black eyes thanks to me. I thought she was lying to me but they are not here".

"Yes Kenzi, I know, my dad has them".

"You and Tamsin go to the club house. Me and Dyson are on our way there now".

'Ok, we out. Bye".

Bo looked worried so Dyson tried his best to assure her that everything will be fine.

"Oh Dyson, I'm not worried. I am still a little mad at you guys because had you told me about Aife I wouldn't be in this predicament. Now Lauren is once again in danger too".

"Bo I-".

"Don't Dyson. When this is all over you and I will have to have a serious talk if you're going to be fighting beside me in the years to come. Now hop in, we have to roll".

Meanwhile Hades was taunting both Lauren and Aife.

"Which one of you does Bo love the most? Who will she choose to live?

Lauren closed her eyes while secretly hoping that if it came down to it, Bo would choose her mother to be the one that lives. Since she knows how much she has missed her. She was trying not to cry in front of Hades.

Hades lurked in front of Aife a little more than he did Lauren.

"You gave me a beautiful daughter and now she and I will rule the world. Your sweet Isabeau won't be sweet for much longer".

They were both strung up with their arms over their heads.

"The succubus better hurry, my patience level has never been very good", he said running his hand over Lauren's chin.

Lauren moved her head backwards in disgust.

Hades laughed at her reaction.

Bo and Dyson arrived at the crack shack first. Bo ran upstairs and prepped for her fight with Hades.

Kenzi and Tamsin came running in and once again Tamsin reached for a bottle of wine.

"What's Bo got planned Dyson?

"I don't know. She didn't tell me"

"Bo has to be on all levels kind of mad. Lauren and her mom, this won't be pretty", said Kenzi

"She is still blaming me for lying about Aife", said Dyson

"Well you did lie to her about this twice Dyson", said Kenzi.

Dyson bowed his head.

Bo came running down the stairs. The succubus looked like she had every weapon at her dispoal with her.

"Kenzi you will stay here with Tamsin, I won't argue about this because I am running out of time", said Bo

Kenzi huffed. "Bobo just promise me, you'll come back plus two", said Kenzi

"Kenzi I will come back plus three".

The others looked at her puzzled.

"Dyson you are coming with me, I need you to stalk the outside of the lair, I don't know if Hades has any henchmen so we need to be prepared in case he does".

"I need you guys to stick to this plan. He's expecting me to come alone. I don't know what condition either of them are in and I can't make any mistakes".

"Bo what about Trick? He may be able to help", said Dyson

"Look this is my mother and Lauren. Neither of them has ever been on Trick's priority list. I can't trust him on something this big".

"And Lauren has not felt like she was a priority to me, I have to do this alone", said Bo.

"But Bo...", said Kenzi

"Dyson is the only one allowed to come with me and this time I mean it Dyson, this is my battle to fight. Stay outside".

"I do need some extra strength though", said Bo

Dyson looked like he was willing and ready to sleep with Bo

"No Dyson, I will only feed off of you and Tamsin. There will be no sex".

She fed off of both of them, grabbed the box, then she and Dyson took off for the lair.

"Tamsin I'm worried", said Kenzi

"I know, so am I, but we have to trust Bo. That man is evil and she is the only chance we have at defeating him".

"Let's watch a movie and keep our fingers and toes crossed", said Kenzi.

"Wine?

"Yep and I will order a pizza", said Kenzi

Bo and Dyson arrived. They remained in the car until Bo calmed her nerves.

"Don't worry about the outside Bo, I know this place like the back of my paws".

Bo smirked at his attempt at a joke

"He didn't lie though. I can smell Aife and Lauren near".

"I'm not really worried. I just know I have to be a one woman army against a man I've never met".

"Bo you are powerful in your own right and most of that power comes from him".

Just then 6 cops came running towards the car.

"Dyson!

"I know them Bo, I can handle them, go in and get them out of there".

Bo walked in quietly. The place still reeked of must and was darker than normal. Bo flipped on a light but couldn't see anything.

She finally caught a glimpse of Aife.

"She's beautiful when she sleeps isn't she?

Bo turned around slowly. "Daddy?

"Long time no see baby girl".

"I am far from a baby and more than a girl".

"Snippy just like your dear old mother".

"Where is Lauren?

Just then he switched on the light hanging over Lauren, she was awake but barely.

Bo did try and run to her but Hades told her no.

"Not yet, shall we share a drink first?

"Or a dance perhaps?

"Look Daddy, I know this is our first time meeting, but I don't trust you to serve me anything that's not toxic".

"Isabeau, I would never hurt you".

"No? What do you call this she asked pointing towards Lauren and Aife.

"But they are fine".

"Fine?

"Look at Lauren, that is not fine and who knows what you did to mom".

"I simply strapped them so they couldn't attack me. I just want to spend a little time with my baby. I haven't seen you since then".

"I don't care to be a part of a father/daughter bonding session. Let them go".

"Now I can't do that, that was not why you came here but if you're telling me you're ready to choose then let's get back to that".

"I told you, I won't choose".

"Isabeau, you will choose or I will choose for you".

"Haven't you damaged mom enough in her life?

"Are you saying you choose Lauren because your mother will die right now".

"Don't you dare go near her", said Bo pushing Hades back.

"Fine", Lauren it is then.

"Dad stop".

Hades didn't stop, so Bo swung at him and missed.

Hades shot a bolt from his hand at Bo that looked like it could be lightning but Bo dodged it.

"Now Isabeau that wasn't nice to swing at your dear old dad".

"Stay away from Lauren then", said Bo a little rattled by the bolt.

"You really are a lost girl, you can't choose between two women. But again I am not surprised, you could never really chose between Lauren and Dyson either".

"Wrong, I chose Lauren".

"That sounds like a choice again , say goodbye to your mother".

"No I said I chose Lauren over Dyson. Even Dyson knows that".

Lauren heard all of this and managed a tear but blinked it away so Hades wouldn't see.

"You...chose Dyson. But he follows you around like a puppy. Oh wait I'm sorry a wolf".

"Look dad I am not here to discuss my love life with a man who thought it was ok to cage the mother of his child".

Bo looked a little startled.

"You're going to kill them both aren't you dad?

"I could and I will if you don't make a choice".

"I told you, I won't choose. Let them go and take me instead".

"Oh, you are coming with me when this is all over".

Aife started to stir. Her muscles looked like she was tense or received a huge dose of energy. She managed to turn her head. Bo saw her and kept talking to Hades so he wouldn't turn around and notice.

"Ok Isabeau if you won't choose then there is something you will do or Lauren will instantly die".

"Bullshit".

"Tsk tsk Isabeau we talked about the cursing".

"I can see you came heavy with weapons, drop them. All of them or she dies right now", said Hades

Bo dropped her weapons

Hades bent down and picked up her sheath and walked towards Lauren.

"What do you want now?

"I want you to feed off of Lauren".

"What?

"You heard me Isabeau, you will feed off of Lauren".

"I will not do that. Step away from her and put my sheath down".

"I hold all the power here. You will feed off of Lauren".

"I don't know how old you are dad but in case you're hard of hearing, I will not feed off of Lauren".

"Bo".

"No Dad".

"Ok I will up my threat. For every minute you refuse to feed off of her, I will stab her".

Bo stood horrified. Was this man really that evil?

"Dad tell me you are not that evil".

"The clock is ticking Bo. You have about 30 seconds to do it or she will get stabbed".

"Dad!

"Twenty seconds".

Bo was losing her composure. She never wanted to feed off of Lauren under any circumstances.

"Ten seconds Bo".

"Wait I will do it, I'll feed off of Lauren".

Aife was awake now and staring at Hades

Bo had tears in her eyes as she walked up to Lauren.

"Dad can you give us a few minutes and space? I want to say goodbye after I've fed off of her".

When Hades walked to stand in front of AIfe, she bowed her head like she was still sleeping.

"Of course sweetheart, that's our girl, he said tapping Aife on her chest. He turned his back to them to give Bo the time and space she requested.

Bo grabbed Lauren and fed off of her.

"Ok Dad, I'm ready".

"Excellent", said Hades now facing them and once again standing in front of Aife.

"I'm so sorry Lauren", she said with tears streaming down her face.

Bo pulled back, dropped to the floor, and Lauren bowed her head down".

Hades looked stunned

"Mom now! Bo screamed

Aife broke her chains, grabbed Hades by his head and fed from him. He knew what was going on but was still strong enough to try and send a bolt towards Lauren.

Bo jumped in front of Lauren and deflected the bolt back to Hades with her hands. Aife was finished and dropped Hades to the ground.

Just then Dyson came in.

"Dyson I told you to stay outside but since you're here, I need to feed. Just feed Dyson", said Bo staring him in his eyes.

Bo fed from Dyson, freed Lauren from her chains and checked on her.

Dyson and Aife kept watch over Hades.

Bo carried Lauren to lay down on a sheet she found. Lauren was passed out. Bo bent over to kiss her.

"Lauren are you ok?

"Wake up sweetie".

"Bo, what happened asked Lauren as she slowly pushed her body up to sit

"Well Dr. Lewis, check your shirt".

"The amulet I gave you?

"Yep I knew it would come in handy one day if I ever faced a succubus again. But this time you were the one facing a succubus".

"What? asked Aife

"Is that how you resisted me Isabeau?

"Yes mom"

"Smart doctor you have there", smiled Aife.

"Now as for dad".

Bo stood up walked over to Hades body. She picked up the box that allowed him to escape.

"If this is how he got here then this is how he'll go back".

She turned the crank and Hades was gone in a matter of minutes. She gave the box to Aife to hold long enough for her to help Lauren stand up. She took the box back.

"I'm taking Lauren to the hospital so she can be checked out. Mom you're coming with us, I'm not letting you out of my sight".

"Dyson I will drop you off at the Dal so you can fill Trick in and I will call you guys tomorrow".

Aife wanted to see Trick but wanted to spend time with her daughter more so she happily complied.

TBC


	9. Bo, Lauren, Aife, Trick, Kenzi and Dyson

**"Bo!**

 **"Stop squirming Lauren, I want to do this".**

 **"No Bo, you stop".**

 **"I will not, you don't have a choice, Dr".**

 **"Yes I am a doctor, put me down".**

 **"No I am taking you in to be checked".**

 **"But I'm fine. I don't need to be checked out".**

 **"We don't know what Dad did to you and you're a human. I have to be sure he didn't poison you or anything".**

 **"Oh for pete's sake", said Lauren as she flung her arms up in the air.**

 **Bo almost dropped her from the force of her movements.**

 **"I know if I put you down, you will try and leave Lauren", said Bo laughing.**

 **"Mom?**

 **"I'm right behind you Isabeau".**

 **Aife walked closely behind them, amused at all of the commotion between them.**

 **"She sure is feisty", said Aife**

 **"You don't know half of it mom", said Bo.**

 **When Dyson entered the Dal he didn't immediately see Trick, so he checked downstairs. He found Trick slumped over in his chair.**

 **"Hey, hey Trick are you ok?**

 **Trick mumbled a little.**

 **"Yes I'm fine Dyson".**

 **"Trick I have never seen you wearing long sleeves, are you sure you're ok?**

 **"I'm ok Dyson, now what about the others?**

 **"Well after Bo and Aife took down Hades, Bo took Lauren to the hospital to be checked out and Aife went with them. She used the box to send him back to Tartarus".**

 **"My girls", said Trick**

 **"What was that Trick?**

 **"Nothing Dyson, would you like a drink?**

 **"After today, I could use a few", said Dyson as they made their way upstairs.**

 **Back at the hospital Lauren was still being defiant**

 **"Ma'am are you ill? asked the nurse.**

 **"No I feel fine but my friend here thinks I need to be checked out and by the way I am a doctor so I know I'm fine".**

 **"Well if you are that sure..."**

 **Bo sent a pulse into the nurse's arm "Please check her out".**

 **The nurse smiled and immediately began running blood tests on Lauren.**

 **"How long until you know something Nurse? Bo asked.**

 **"It should be about an hour or so depending on if we find anything".**

 **Lauren still insisted she was fine and tried to get up to leave.**

 **"Lauren, stay put", said Bo.**

 **Two hours passed and the blood work was finally complete.**

 **"So what's the diagnosis Nurse?**

 **"She's fine but according to her puffy eyes, she is in need of a good night's sleep".**

 **"You see Bo, I'm fine. Now let's go".**

 **"Fine Lauren get dressed and I will take you home".**

 **"Mom Lauren can check you out later", said Bo**

 **"Why her?**

 **"She's a brilliant Fae doctor".**

 **Bo felt like shit. She and Lauren weren't a couple but she still didn't know where Lauren lived. Friends as close as them should know these things, she thought to herself.**

 **Lauren thought about that too. She had to take deep breaths and closed her eyes knowing what she was in for when they arrived at her home.**

 **"Stop Bo".**

 **Bo thought Lauren was getting car sick she didn't see a condo.**

 **"We're here".**

 **"What?**

 **"Ummm yeah we're here. Thanks for the ride, bye", said Lauren**

 **"Lauren?**

 **"Bye Bo, nice seeing you again Aife". said Lauren as she tried to run off.**

 **"Lauren!**

 **Just like that, Lauren was gone.**

 **But Bo had other plans.**

 **"Stay here mom", she said.**

 **Bo ran behind Lauren before she was able to lock her front door.**

 **"Lauren!**

 **Bo jammed her foot into the door before Lauren could close it.**

 **"It's ok Bo, you brought me home, I'm fine, so you can go".**

 **"I will not leave you here".**

 **Lauren's condo was more like a shack. Her living room was basically her bedroom. Her bed was less than a cot. She barely had a bathroom, a small closet and even smaller kitchen.**

 **"Lauren you are not staying here any longer".**

 **"Bo, you can go home seriously. This is...well this is home!**

 **Lauren tried to mask her disgust but Bo knew better.**

 **"No Lauren".**

 **"Bo this is not your problem".**

 **"Oh yes it is, nobody should live like this. I would be surprised if you even get a nights sleep here, less than an hour at the most".**

 **"Bo it's fine really".**

 **"No it's not. You are not staying here. Pack up, I will help you".**

 **Lauren was tired and didn't want to argue with Bo so they started packing up her most immediate needs and would come back for whatever was left behind.**

 **"Damn it" Bo whispered to herself.**

 **Lauren managed to pack up some clothes, her laptops, medical supplies and her microscopes. She threw the last bag she wanted to take into Bo's trunk and slowly sat in the passenger seat.**

 **"Ok Bo, that's it", she said refusing to look in Bo's direction.**

 **Aife had no clue what was going on until Bo told her Lauren was going to stay with Bo and Kenzi for a few days, and so was Aife**

 **"How the hell did I allow this to happen to Lauren", Bo asked herself.**

 **"Did you say something Bo? asked Lauren still refusing to look at her.**

 **"No, nothing" Bo lied.**

 **Kenzi and Tamsin were both passed out on the couch at the club house until Bo slammed the door in her anger over Lauren's living situation**

 **"What's up Bo? asked Kenzi wiping her eyes.**

 **"Mom and Lauren are going to be staying with us for a bit. Which means we have to make sleeping arrangements".**

 **"Eh...", said Kenzi.**

 **"Kenzi we have all had a rough few days, please don't fight me on this. Mom can sleep in your bed, you can take the couch and Lauren will sleep in my bed with me".**

 **"Whoa...whoa...Bo", said Lauren.**

 **Bo turned to Lauren trying not to let her anger show.**

 **"Lauren it will be fine. It's only sleep".**

 **"Yes but you and I have never just slept in your bed".**

 **"Well there is a first time for everything", said Bo with the softest smile she could muster. She was still mad that Lauren lived like that.**

 **"She's right Bobo, I heard every ...performance from my room"**

 **"Kenzi!**

 **"Who wants a glass of wine? asked Kenzi.**

 **"I do", said Lauren, Aife and Tamsin in unison.**

 **Bo remembered she left the crank box in her car and went to get it. When she came back in, she excused herself to her bedroom to put it up high where it couldn't be reached.**

 **"I must find a way to get rid of this thing for good", she said to herself. As she left, the box rattled a little.**

 **Bo asked Lauren if she would check Aife out. Aife hadn't had her wine yet so now was the best time to do so.**

 **"Isabeau, I'm fine".**

 **"Mom at least allow her to run a blood test".**

 **"Don't worry Lauren is a walking medical clinic", Kenzi chimed in.**

 **"Don't worry I will run one test, for now".**

 **"I'm a succubus. I'm always fine", winked Aife**

 **"Mom! Said a frustrated Bo.**

 **An hour and a half passed and Lauren was finished.**

 **"She's right. I don't see anything abnormal in her blood work", said Lauren**

 **"Who's up for the Dal? asked Bo**

 **Everyone set their glasses down and started out the door.**

 **When they arrived Aife stood in the doorway long enough for Trick to notice her.**

 **"Aife?**

 **"Daddy", said Aife as she ran to hug him.**

 **"What the fae", said a stunned Bo.**

 **"I don't think any of us were expecting that reaction", said Kenzi following closely behind Bo.**

 **"I'm gonna talk to Trick", said Bo walking over to him.**

 **"Trick can we talk?**

 **"Just give me a few minutes to take drink orders Bo".**

 **"Just hand us some shot glasses and a bottle of Whiskey and we will be good Trickster", said Kenzi.**

 **Bo went down to Trick's lair to wait on him. She saw blood all over his desk.**

 **"Bo?**

 **"Trick? What did you do?**

 **"I fixed your mother".**

 **"With your blood?**

 **"Yes I wrote with it to give her all of her strength back".**

 **"That's how she was able to break her chains and feed off of Hades?**

 **"I would say so".**

 **"Wait...my strength increased too, what did you do to me?**

 **"Nothing just increased both of your strengths".**

 **"Ok so what if mom snaps again?**

 **"She won't. I basically cursed her".**

 **"Will that hold and how long?**

 **"I wrote it for a thousand years".**

 **"I don't know if it will work but I hope it does", said Bo making her way to the stairs.**

 **"Bo, is everything Ok? asked a concerned Lauren**

 **"I hope so doctor", said Bo knocking back the shot Kenzi had lined up for her.**

 **She went and took a seat next to Aife.**

 **"Mom are you ok?**

 **"Yes Isabeau, I'm fine".**

 **"Do you want to talk about anything or is there anything I can do for you?**

 **"I'm ok Isabeau just seeing your grandfather made me miss your grandmother".**

 **Bo smiled as her mother kept calling her by her full name.**

 **"Mom I know you and I aren't exactly close but I hope that changes soon. I may not share the same bond you guys did, but I hope we can at least try".**

 **"Of course I hope that too Isabeau. Nobody will take another Isabeau from me, not ever".**

 **Dyson strolled in and went over to Lauren and Kenzi to ask what he was seeing. Bo and her mother getting along?**

 **"Yep that's what it looks like", said Kenzi.**

 **"Look mom I'm sorry I left you at Taft's compound. I left Lauren too", said Bo bowing her head.**

 **"It's ok Isabeau, we're together now right?**

 **"That we are mom, that we are".**

 **"Where is the succuslut and her turncoat Dr?**

 **"Bars closed. Everybody out", yelled Trick**

 **Bo turned slowly knowing only one person called her that.**

 **"Evony...", said Bo**

 **"Can we help you Evony? asked Lauren, almost mockingly**

 **"My clinic is a mess. Who is going to pay for the damages?**

 **"Umm my dad did most of the damage. Send him the bill postmarked Tartarus", said Bo.**

 **"Listen succuslut, you will pay for this".**

 **As Evony started to lunge towards Bo, Aife grabbed her by the neck.**

 **"Can I help you?**

 **"I was looking for the succubus, I didn't call out succumommie dearest".**

 **"Well I am who you got".**

 **"Mom?**

 **"It's ok Isabeau me and the Morrigan go way back".**

 **"Let go of me".**

 **"You will not touch my daughter".**

 **"You're crazy", said Evony**

 **"Now that's not very polite", Aife fired back.**

 **"My clinic is a wreck and somebody will pay for it".**

 **"It won't be Isabeau. So I guess you will have to find another way. Try your insurance company. But never come near my daughter again".**

 **"You don't scare me succuslut number 2".**

 **"No? asked Aife with her eyes blazing blue.**

 **"No", said Evony putting a finger to Aife's head.**

 **"Well shit, I forgot", she said.**

 **"That's right Evony, your power is gone", said Bo**

 **"What? asked Aife**

 **"Mom, Evony is no longer the Morrigan, she's human now".**

 **"Yes she is", said Lauren.**

 **Aife laughed. "Isabeau you will have to tell me that story someday. As for this bitch, she is getting out of here right now".**

 **"Ummm mom just trust us, she's human and you don't know want to know how it happened", said Bo trying not to laugh.**

 **Aife carried Evony to the exit and threw her out on her back.**

 **"Stay out", she screamed at her.**

 **The others took a deep breath in relief that nothing violent happened.**

 **Bo was proud of her mom. She guessed Trick's curse was working so far.**

 **"Bo are you ok? asked Lauren**

 **"Yes I'm fine, just, that was wow".**

 **"It sure was Bobo. Evony has two succubus' to deal with now", said Kenzi**

 **"She sure does", said Bo.**

 **They all drank until everyone was drunk but Bo.**

 **Lauren was falling in and out of sleep. Bo had to hold her upright long enough to get her to a booth when that didn't work, she told Dyson to watch over Aife and bring the rest home. She was taking Lauren home so she can go to bed.**

 **Bo found it harder and harder to drive, as Lauren started tugging at her clothes.**

 **"Lauren!**

 **"W-what?**

 **"Oh nevermind you won't be awake much longer".**

 **Bo laughed the rest of the way.**

 **Just as she suspected when they reached the club house, Lauren was half sleep.**

 **Bo picked her up out of the car and carried her inside. She kicked the door shut with her foot, it made a loud thumping noise and Lauren jumped up to see what was going on.**

 **"Ohhh now you're awake", said Bo laughing.**

 **Lauren leaned in to kiss Bo. Bo couldn't resist as she was still carrying Lauren in her arms. They weren't even up the stairs yet because Lauren was trying to turn and straddle Bo.**

 **Bo managed to turn her head and say "No Lauren, not like this".**

 **Lauren jumped out of her arms, grabbing her clothes.**

 **"You can't resist me Bo and you know it".**

 **"Well I am pretty sure I can, you are tipsy and will be out soon".**

 **"We'll see who passes out first", said Lauren pulling Bo into a passionate kiss.**

 **"Um Lauren..No".**

 **"Um Bo...Yes".**

 **"You're drunk Lauren that's why I'm trying to put you to bed".**

 **Lauren straddled Bo until she caught her in her arms. She started kissing Bo's neck, instantly making the sucubus moan in glee. Bo tried her hardest to resist but the kisses became hotter and started going lower down her body.**

 **Lauren jumped out of her arms again and started tearing her shirt off. All the while Bo was making her walk backwards so they would head up the stairs.**

 **Once they made it to the bedroom, Bo kept walking until Lauren had no choice but to fall back on the bed. Just when Bo thought she was asleep, she pulled her down on top of her. Rolling her over so Lauren was on top.**

 **Bo could resist no more. She grabbed Lauren's face in her hands and jammed her tongue in her mouth, eliciting many moans from Lauren. Thankfully for Bo Lauren as wearing a tank top, so it was easily removed as was her bra. She changed their positions again but this time when she did, Lauren had passed out.**

 **"Noooooo Lauren", Bo laughed as she pouted.**

 **She left the rest of her clothes as is, and covered her her shoes off and kissed her forehead and said good night.**

 **TBC**


	10. Lauren, Bo, Evony, Dyson,Tamsin & Kenzi

Lauren stirred during the night. As she turned over in Bo's bed she could smell that all too familiar vanilla scent. Bo looked down at her and kissed her.

"No, Bo. You don't want me anymore, so stop", said Lauren still feeling the effects from all of the Whiskey she had consumed.

Bo was hurt though. She thought they were making progress but even if a drunken Lauren felt that way then surely a sober Lauren does too. She could do nothing but turn her back to Lauren and try to sleep.

Morning came and Lauren was expecting to see Bo across from her but Bo was up and gone. She did leave a note that read "Please make yourself at home. Eat whatever you want. I will be back soon-Bo

"Hmm, ok", said Lauren. She had never known the succubus to be up so early and gone. When Lauren tried to stand she stumbled and groaned at the pain from her headache caused by her hangover.

She walked downstairs and Kenzi and Tamsin were watching TV nursing their own pain. They all managed good mornings and wanted food immediately.

"The Dal for breakfast? Lauren offered.

"Yes" said Tamsin and Kenzi.

They arrived and demanded "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes".

"Well good morning to you too ladies", said Trick.

They noticed Bo wasn't there but didn't find it odd.

Evony was in her office. She knew it wouldn't be long before it wasn't her office anymore so she tried to make the best of it for now.

She looked up and saw the succubus standing in her office.

"Uhhhhh what are you doing here?

"I am here to talk to you, peacefully", said Bo.

"We have nothing to talk about. Not after you wrecked my clinic and your mother threw me on my ass yesterday".

"I only took my mother to your clinic to be treated. It is not my fault Dad made a mess of it by kidnapping them. But I'm sure you have staff that can clean up the mess and bill your insurance for damages".

"I don't want to bill my insurance. For once I want to make you pay". Evony fired back.

"As I said I came here to talk to you peacefully".

"I don't know what you could want from me. Rainer is dead which means your ties to the Dark are too".

"I don't know what you and Lauren have going on or the contents of your agreement with her, but I came here to ask you to release her from that agreement".

"Tsk. What?

"I said I want you to free Lauren from her Dark Fae contract or whatever it is".

"You must be kidding".

"No, Evony. I'm not kidding at all".

"Lauren is a brilliant Dr. We both know that and she's far too valuable to the Fae in general. I can't just up and let her go, as you say".

"And we both know that you are human now. But I'm sure the Elders would love to know that they have a human as their current leader of the Dark Fae".

"Why do you care? "You're unaligned again".

"I care about Lauren, Evony and you know that".

"Hmmm did you care about Lauren when you chose Rainer over her?

"That is none of your business, Evony".

"It was when I had a brokenhearted Dr, on my hands. But of course I'm sure you didn't see the damage, all you saw was your destiny . It was hard for her to concentrate on her patients but again, I'm sure you weren't concerned".

Bo broke a bit but she had to focus.

"Lauren is no longer your concern-

"Lauren is everyone's concern. She can't treat people if her mind is occupied because you were selfish and broke her heart. If she slips just once, she could cost someone their life and the last thing I need is a malpractice suit on my hands".

Bo broke even more.

"Don't worry about Lauren. Leave that to me. As I asked you earlier, release her".

"I won't".

"You will. I'm not asking you to fire her from your clinic. I am asking you to release her from whatever the agreement is. She told me this was on her own terms".

"It was until she turned me human. I had a little clause that if she betrayed me in any way, I would own her and I do".

"You will release her Evony and soon. If she chooses to remain at your clinic that is her choice but you will release her".

"And If I don't?

"Simple. I will go directly to the Dark Fae elders and tell them I have permanently chosen a side and to prove my choice, I would agree to become leader of the Dark Fae".

Evony was at a loss for words. She looked at the succubus and knew she meant every word.

"Hello, tick tock Evony?

Evony swallowed hard.

"Is that um all you want?

Bo thought about Lauren's shack.

"Actually no. You will release her and give her severance pay as a parting gift and make it good".

"Now I will sit here and wait for you to complete our agreement in writing. And by the way, as far as Lauren is concerned, we never had this conversation".

"Lauren was creating a serum to make me Fae again. I still need her for that".

"Be happy that she didn't kill you and if she decides to continue to work on that, that will be her decision. You will not force her to do it. You are her only chance before they elect another leader".

"Time's running out Evony. I will give you 20 minutes on the count of now".

Kenzi, Lauren and Tamsin had their fill of pancakes and were already back at the penthouse.

"Hotpants don't you have to work today?

"Kenzi it's Sunday".

"Ohhhhh. What shall we do?

"Pizza and a movie?

"Good idea, I'll order it".

Evony had written out the agreement to release Lauren from all things Dark Fae and handed Bo a copy.

"Sit, I want to read over this", said Bo

"It's all there succubus".

"Forgive me if I have trouble trusting you at your word".

Twenty minutes had passed and Bo was finally done reading their agreement.

"Ok. You will give this to Lauren immediately. Oh and as I said, it's up to her if she decides to continue working at the clinic", said Bo.

"Fine. Now get out of my office".

"While you still have this office", smiled Bo as she left.

As she was walking out Bo thought about what Evony said about Lauren. If the Morrigan saw it, then Bo really did have a lot of making up to do with Lauren and making love wasn't going to cut it. She needed to feel like she was unequivocally Bo's choice. She had another idea and returned to Evony's office.

When Bo returned home, she heard music blaring and the gang dancing.

"Hello?

"Hello? she called out again. Although she wanted nothing more than to walk up behind Lauren and dance with her.

"Ohhh Bobo, you're home", said Kenzi turning the music down.

"Tamsin, I hope you're sober", said Bo.

"I am sober Bo, enough for a conversation if that's what you're asking for".

"I am please come with me to the Dal", said Bo.

"The Dal again? Yes ma'am!

Kenzi and Lauren just poured another glass and went back to their movie.

"Cheers", they yelled.

Bo and Tamsin arrived at the Dal. Bo spotted Dyson, said her hellos to him and Trick and pulled Tamsin to a booth so they could talk privately.

"What's that about", asked Dyson.

"I have no idea", said Trick pouring Dyson a drink.

Bo and Tamsin were done and made their way back to the bar.

"Shot of Whiskey please Trick", said Tamsin

"Dyson can we talk?

"Ummm sure. A booth", he pointed to.

"I am sorry Dyson. I know I used you and it was unfair".

"Bo..."

"Please let me finish".

"Ok", he said waving his hand.

"You and I were once lovers and I know that was stolen from you, from us. But to be honest Dyson I love you as a friend now. We can never be more than that again".

"Bo I know this".

"Dyson...".

"I'm sorry go ahead".

"Now I know there will be times I will need to feed. I have decided to find someone else to feed from. Someone not in our close circle, so nobody's feelings are hurt".

"You mean Lauren".

"I mean everyone", she smiled softly.

"I don't want there to be anymore confusion about feelings or strings".

Back at the club house, their movie was almost most over when Lauren's phone rang.

"Dr. Lewis", she answered.

"Dr. Lewis I need to see you".

"Evony you're being so formal, what's up?

"Please come to my office Dr. asap".

"Ok I will be there in 30 minutes".

"Sorry Kenzi".

"I thought you said you were off today Doc", she laughed.

"I am. But she sounded serious and now I'm curious", Lauren said laughing too.

Lauren crept into Evony's office with her hand touching a syringe in her pocket. Ever the Dr.

"You won't need that said Evony pointing to the hand in her pocket".

"I won't need..."

"Lauren you're a doctor, you have syringes on your brain all the time".

"Ummm Ok. What is this about Evony?

"Read and I will pour..."

"Um no thanks. I've had enough today", laughed Lauren.

Lauren read over the documents and was stunned.

"You're letting me go? Just like that?

"You're valuable to the Fae. If I don't release you now the next leader likely won't. This means our agreement is over. Now if you wish you can still work for the clinic since it was opened in my name the Dark Fae has no say in your services there".

Lauren stood up and put her hand on Evony's head to check for a fever of some kind.

"Dr., please", said Evony half smiling.

"Well, this is uh, out of the blue or out of the dark", said Lauren laughing.

"You have the documents in your hands. This is legit Dr. Now about the clinic, you and I both know you're damn good at what you do, so I hope you will stay on but I won't pressure you in deciding. Just let me know what you want to do within 3 weeks. In the mean time I will start looking for other Dr's to work while you make your decision".

"Three weeks?

"Yes Dr., three weeks. So basically you're on vacation while you choose".

"But I-".

"Lauren you've worked nearly 7 years straight. Go home and get on with your human life. I will find good doctors to stand in for you, you know I only find the best".

"But I-"

"Guards. Come and escort Dr. Lewis to her car and make sure you see her drive off, if not, drive her home yourselves", said Evony.

"But I-"

"Good bye Dr. Lewis".

Dyson was dragging Bo into the crack shack.

"What the hell happened?

"Bo was attacked in the alley behind the Dal".

"Yeah I think they thought I was my mother. No matter though they look a lot worse than I do".

Bo turned to Dyson to feed. She needed to change clothes though and went upstairs to do so. Dyson and Kenzi continued talking about it when Lauren walked in.

"What happened asked Lauren seeing blood on Dyson's shirt.

"It's not mine it's Bo's".

"What?

"It's Ok Lauren. She's fine. She just went upstairs to change".

Lauren couldn't wait with the Dr. in her panicking, she ran upstairs.

"Bo?

"Lauren! I'm fine", she said.

"I just saw all of the blood...".

"Its Ok. See no wounds Dr.", said Bo pointing to her half naked body.

"Umm Ok... Um yeah I will let you finish getting dressed", said Lauren almost panting as she walked out.

Bo joined the others downstairs and pulled Dyson to the side.

"Dyson look Tamsin and I are working on a case, and I need you to look after everyone while we are gone. I don't trust Evony not to pull something while I'm away".

"Bo...", said Lauren interrupting.

"Yes Lauren?

Dyson walked away and gave Bo a wink in understanding.

"Look. I"m free".

"You're what?

Bo had to play it off.

"I'm free Evony just burned our agreement and gave me my walking papers. Well...my walking papers from the Fae. I'm finally free again!

"That's great and well deserved...news..Lauren", said a smiling Bo.

She hugged Lauren in celebration and nearly melted into her arms.

"Ummmm thank...you", said Lauren nearly panting.

Just then Aife walked in.

"Mom? Where have you been".

"I was at a meeting".

"Mom? What did you do?

"It's ok Isabeau, it wasn't that kind of meeting".

"Yeah well I think I ran into a few of your meeting buddies earlier today".

"What? Did they hurt you?

"A little but I hurt them a lot worse".

"Who were they?

"It doesn't matter mom, just promise me you'll be careful".

"I can promise you I will be careful. But I won't use care kicking their asses when I find them".

"Mom. We just got you back and I'm not ready to lose you again".

"I'll be fine Isabeau".

"I hope so" said an exasperated Bo.

TBC


	11. A Few Surprises

Bo pulled Kenzi and Lauren aside.

"Ladies. Tamsin and I are about to take off for a bit. We have a case we are working on. Dyson will stay behind in case Evony or any of the Dark Fae attempt an attack".

"OK Bobo, no worries", said Kenzi

Lauren was worried though. What did Bo want with Tamsin now? They never even discussed Tamsin's kiss, not even when Lauren called Bo out on it the night she caught her with Evony. Lauren just shook her head and wished them well on their case.

Bo went up to pack a bag.

"Tamsin, you ready?

"Yep, let's go.

"Well what shall we all do?

"The Dal? Watch another movie? Kenzi asked.

"Well I didn't get to tell you guys, I'm no longer tied to the Dark Fae, Evony released me from our contract before they elect a new DF leader", said a happy Lauren.

"What? That's great Doc, I hope you got that shit in writing", said Kenzi

"I do and I will make copies of my copy", said Lauren

"Smart girl, now for another movie?

"Sure".

Two days of nothing but pizza, booze and movies later, Bo and Tamsin had returned.

"Hey guys", said Tamsin running into the crab shack.

"Tam tam, you're back", said Kenzi.

"Where's Bo?

"She went to the Dal. She said she would be home in about 2 hours".

"Is everything Ok? Lauren asked softly

"Everything if fine Lauren. What are you guys watching? Tamsin asked.

"Star Wars. Turns out hotpants here is a fan too", said Kenzi

"Cool", said Tamsin pouring a glass of wine.

"Trick I understand about Aife. I haven't forgiven you guys for that yet but I really need your help on this".

"Ok Bo, Ok", said Trick.

"Good. Now I need everyone to follow my exact instructions, it will be up to you to make sure they come as asked, if not don't allow them into the Dal until they do, agreed?

"Agreed", said Trick.

"Bo I have something for you", said Trick handing her a box.

Bo looked at the box it said "Isabeau". She looked in it and asked "Are you sure?

"I'm sure Bo", he smiled.

Dyson walked in and Bo whispered somethng in his ear.

"Can you get that done asap? she asked.

"You got it Bo, I can call in some serious favors", he said.

"Good, good", said Bo.

The next morning they all received invitations that read:

"You are cordially invited to a celebratory party being thrown at the Dal. It will be hosted by Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Men are asked to wear black suits. Women are asked to wear white dresses". Please attend as it is important to him".

Lauren panicked. She didn't have a white dress. "I must go shopping", she whispered.

Kenzi had to go shopping too and not wanting to have the same dress, she chose a different store than the one Lauren was going to and she took Aife with her.

Two days later Lauren, Kenzi, Aife, and Dyson showed up to the Dal.

It was beautiful. The Dal was decorated in black and white. There were a mixture of chairs in black and white split down the middle of the was dresed in black too. Tables were lined up near the walls with food from all over. Black and white napkins, and cutlery were on both ends of the tables.

There were a lot of people dressed just like the invitation had requested. There was a gentlemen sitting at the bar that nobody had seen before.

Trick started passing out Hors d'oeuvres.

"Mmmm, those are good", they all agreed.

Evony walked in and even she was dressed in all white.

"What are you doing here", Dyson bristled.

"Dyson, it's ok, she was on the guest list", said Trick

"I doubt that", said Kenzi

"Btw where is Tamsin and Bo?

"I'm here" said Tamsin nearly tripping as she ran in.

Thirty minutes had passed and the party was in full swing.

Soft music was playing and waiters served the guests.

"Does anyone know what this party is really about? asked Lauren.

"Its about you", said Bo coming up from Trick's lair.

"Bo?

"It's about you Lauren Lewis", said Bo.

"Bo what's going on?

"You'll never have to run because I'm right here. Your past as Karen Beattie, will never catch up to you again because thanks to contacts of mine, we've cut your past off at the knees. The world will only know of Lauren Lewis. My Lauren. The love of my life Lauren. The after hours Lauren that I think of 24 hours a day. The beautiful Lauren that is standing in front of me right now. I love _you_ Lauren, said Bo getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?

Tears were forming in Bo's eyes.

Lauren saw them with her own tears forming. She grabbed Bo's hands lifting her back to her feet and said "Yes I will marry you!

Bo opened the box Trick had given her, inside was her Grandmother's rings that she slipped on Lauren's hand.

"Then Lauren Lewis, let's get married", said Bo motioning to the stranger sitting at the bar, a Priest of the Fae.

"Bo? Now?

Bo started to walk off, "Well if you don't want to I understand".

"Get back here Bo, I do!

Bo laughed, "No that comes later in the ceremony".

She kissed Lauren softly on the lips.

Kenzi stepped in "Can I be your bridesmaid Bobo?

"Yes Kenzi, you never had to ask", smiled Bo.

"Ok you need something new, a bottle of your best Champagne Trick, she asked, something blue, she handed her a Handkerchief, something borrowed, she gave her a bracelet...wait something old...something old...

They heard someone running upstairs to join them.

"Old enough little mama", asked Hale.

"Hale! Kenzi screamed as she ran into his arms

Kenzi looked at Bo, How?

"I will explain it all later Kenzi", Bo said warmly

"Everybody ready? Bo asked as she turned to the guests.

"Yes! They all said clapping.

"Please be seated", the Priest asked of the guests.

Bo and Lauren stood in front of him holding hands but they couldn't hold back their tears.

They reached the vow portion of the ceremony and the Priest pointed to Bo.

 _"Lauren. For the longest time I found myself running, the day I found you my feet stopped. They stopped because I knew I would never need to run again. We had just met and after our first meet. You already knew what I was. Who I was and you never treated me like the monster I thought I was. You never allowed me to fall into the darkness that plagued my mind and life for so many years. I would never know darkness again because you have been the light of my life for what seems like an eternity now. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of our time together. I love you Lauren Lewis. Do you take me Bo Dennis to be your wife?_

 _"I do", said Lauren with tears flowing down her face like a river._

 _"Bo. For the longest time I felt caged. Caged to a life I thought I would never be free from. When I met you, I saw that freedom in your eyes. I found it in your soul. I swam in it inside of your heart. WhenI touched you for the first time I felt the locks of my cage loosen. The chains that held my mind down started to loosen the first time we kissed. In that moment I knew I wouldn't want anything more for the rest of my life. You are the breaths that I allowed myself to take because I thought I needed permission to do so. I never needed permission to fall in love with you. I just did and I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of our time together. I love you Bo Dennis. Do you take me Lauren Lewis to be your wife?_

 _"Of course I do", said Bo with tears flowing down her face like a river too._

"Then by the power vested in me by the Fae. I now pronounce you married", said the Priest.

"You may kiss your wife", he smiled.

They both lunged at each other like it was their first kiss ever. "I love you", they whispered in unison.

The Dal erupted in thunderous applause.

"Isabeau. You're married", said Aife whispering to them with tears in her eyes.

She softly embraced Lauren. "I don't know you all that well, but from what I just heard, you complete my daughter".

"She completes me too", said Lauren with tears still streaming.

Trick approached them.

"Since you both don't have fathers here, may I have the first dance with _both_ of you?

"Of course", said the both of them.

Once that dance was over, "May I have this dance wife of mine? asked Lauren.

"Why yes my wife, I will dance with your forever", said Bo smiling with the biggest smile Lauren had ever seen.

"I love you Lauren Lewis", said Bo

"Lewis? My last name is Dennis now Bo", she smiled.

"Oops does that mean I will have to sleep on the couch tonight?

"Hmmm I don't remember if they have couches in Egypt".

"Wait, what?

"Thanks to a very generous Evony I booked that trip to Egypt you suggested years ago".

"But I thought you had already seen Eypt Mrs. Dennis?

"Well yes Lauren Lewis has already seen it. But Lauren Dennis wants to see it through your eyes Bo Dennis".

"How soon do we leave?

"As soon as we get out of here", said Lauren.

"Oooooo Ok but please allow me time to talk to Kenzi first".

"Sure, but don't keep me waiting long", Lauren said panting.

"Kenzi! Bo screamed.

Kenzi had her arms all over Hale.

"Bobo we gotta make this quick".

"Long story short I gave my crank box to my Grandmother so nobody can open it again. Tamsin and I traded Rainer's life for Hale's. He's back for good".

"Bo!

"I know Kenzi and you're welcome", said Bo grabbing her tightly.

"Thanks Bo!

"Kenzi, you're welcome", she laughed

"Now my wife is waiting for me", said Bo almost running to Lauren.

"I am so happy for you Bo, seriously".

"Thanks gotta go".

Aife clinked her glass to draw attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement to make before I get to the wives", she said.

"I have just been informed that I have been elected the new leader of the Dark Fae. So don't nobody get any ideas about attacking my daughter or her wife".

"Mom?

"What. Just laying down my first law, Isabeau", she smiled.

"Now for my second law and as mother of the brides, they will be off limits to everyone connected to the Dark and Light Fae. No touching, Don't even breathe on them wrong". Got it? Good", she said.

"Lauren are you sure, you can get away long enough for a trip? asked a worried Bo.

"I am positive Bo. Evony gave me weeks off from the clinic while I decide what I want to do".

"Then I guess there is nothing holding us back. Let's get out of here and get out of our dresses even faster".

They started to leave when Kenzi asked "Which one of you will throw the bouquet?

They grabbed the bouquet, called for all single ladies and tossed it together.

"Looks like you're next Kenzi", they both said laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, grab your rice. Me and my wife are out of here", said Lauren.

They were chased to their waiting limo.

They climbed in picking rice out of their hair.

"Champagne my love? asked Lauren

Bo made sure the divider was pulled up in the front of the limo.

She took a sip and said "MMm tasty. But not as tasty as you", she said as she started licking Lauren's neck.

The end.


End file.
